


Belief (In your Being)

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [90]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Jean/Hank-It's okay to be angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief (In your Being)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delmcatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/gifts).



_"It's not a great idea. And I'm not so good at it."_

_"You should get better at it, Jeanie."_

_"..."_

_"What?"_

_"...I'll consider it."_


End file.
